Assault on Arkham: What could happens after
by Boybarian
Summary: Two inter-dimensional beings decide to have a fun and bring a few people back to life an pull a few people out of Arkham to amuse themselves. What will happen? Let's have them tell you... -story will have multiple chapters and will be told by the characters- and please, I like feedback.


24 hours after suicide mission...

I remember how it all started... A simple mission right...? If you said yes then you make Ms. Quinn look sane... It was a mission we weren't expected to return from... thought we'd fail or try to escape. Well... they we right, we did try to escape, and we wound up getting in even more trouble... but in the end, all I can say is... I'm not in the asylum... and... I got to see a sharkman's brains splatter a room... now I'm in another room, watching them grow back...

It was dark, and when I say dark, I mean the room looked like a freaking void. There were chairs everywhere, all lined up in a circle. There was me, the crazy clown girl, and what looked to be shark's headless body. It was really gross to have to watch his skull and what little bit of brain he had reform in front of me... then my ears were assaulted with the horrific sound of a 7 foot tall fish baby...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" King Shark just wouldn't shut up. He looked like he'd just died... which he had. His eyes raced around the room and he just kept on screamin and yellin, so I decided to tell him to shut up.  
"Shut up ya blubbering fish head!" Said the ever dashing and clever Captain Boomerang... to much...? Well to bad. So as I was saying, the guy just looks at me like a brain-dead mule and just breaths like there's no tomorrow... that is when she showed up.

Next thing I know another body falls into a chair and is quickly locked into it. She was badly burnt and looked like bane had threw her stolen car into a wall... why so specific? Mainly because I was laughing my ass off the whole time it happened... So then I watch her burnt skin peel away and get replaced by her snow white fleshy goodness, but she still weren't no princess. She did the exact thing sharky here did, scream like the world couldn't hear ya.

"You're okay Frost, now shut up before I slide this chair over and beat you back to hell myself!" Said the amazing Captain Boomerang. She stopped screaming and glared at me, looking both panicked and pissed at the same time. I think we would have killed each other with snarky remarks when a little someone decided to break the tension.

"Um... where are we?" Her voice was bored and yet still as sarcastic as ever.

"we're in hell" Came the ever to the point sound of the Black Spider... who was dressed as batman for some reason that I never cared enough to find we all looked at him, except Shark who was to busy trying to see if the evil Elsa was feelin peachy. I figured by now we needed to get some answers so I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"WHY THE HECK AM I STUCK HERE WITH THESE PEOPLE!"... What? I had been stuck with them for days and I didn't want to be with them any longer. And to our surprise, we got an answer... from the spawns of Satan I would soon be calling my new bosses. One was tall and wore a business suit and the other had some coat people wear in end of the world movies... they didn't look anything human though. Business guy had a tail and clawed feet. He was also wearing a skull on his head that looked like some sort of carnivorous horse thing, and all ending in a top hat. The other guy... looked like a robot with half a human skull duck taped to his face. They walked out of the darkness and I sort of expected the usual, you've died, welcome to hell crud, instead, we got the best and weirdest deal ever.

"Welcome to the in between" the suit guy said.  
"We are so happy you made it" added robocreep.  
"We'd like to tell you why you're here"  
"You each met a gruesome fate and have had your stories ended harshly"  
"So now we say... No. You deserve to live on"  
"You can die but you just come back"  
"And all we ask is for some chaos in return"  
"Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war" Well... that wasn't at all what we expected. First, we're told how much we suck at life, then we get told we're immortal or something an then we get to just do what we want? Well... needless to say we loved the idea... except Harley... she just wanted a puppy... so they gave her one. It was made of felt and eyes made from buttons but it was still licking the makeup off her face. I then moved onto my next question... or tried when Shark asked what I din't care about.

"Who are you?" said the blubber butt brain bomb... ha... I'm a poet... He just had to ask that to, mainly because we learned the their names were so dumb it was laughable... but never laugh because those chairs were electric...

"I am Impulses" Said the suited one.

"I am Utopia" answered the robot. See what I mean? Real nut cases... but Harley still has the platinum award in the department. The next few moments were me getting zapped for laughing at their names, then we were released from the bloody chairs. It was then that I realized how tall the were... the were about three feet taller than King Shark and dwarfed me entirely. Impulses finished glaring as me from behind the sockets of his skull hat thing and smiled at the group.

"Well... I guess I must allow us to depart" he says, grinning like he just downed a bottle of this beer... seriously this stuff is good... where was? Thanks, he waves his hand like a magician and we look at absolutely nothing happening... then he just bursts out laughing and Utopia groans.

"Turn around and ignore that" he mutters. So we turn and you know what we see? We see that we're standing in the middle of freaking Gotham city. I glanced at the team I was once again forced into and saw that we were all geared up and in our suits. I had my boomerangs, Harley had what looked to be an even bigger hammer and Shark and Frost had... they never really had anything cool anyway. So we appear in the street and the first thing that happens is Shark smashing a car that was about to hit Frost... those two should just... I don't know... die again so I don't have to watch them... be cute with one another. Anyway, I had no idea what to do so I just walked into this bar and ordered this drink... yeah... I'd pay but you know... you're all dead... sorry bout that by the way... at least Frost didn't freeze the drinks.

Captain sat in the frozen and trashed bar, calmly taking drunken sips from his drink as if nothing happened. His story to the dead people in the bar was true, there was just a less mean...ish way to put it...


End file.
